Under The Influence
by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee
Summary: Friends don't let friends drive drunk


**This is for you, Lavenderpaw. Because you wanted me to write another Bee and Sam fanfic, I've racked my brain for plot ideas to fit a one-shot and came up with this. It's dedicated to you, and I hope you love it. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the songs used. Oh and this takes place during Sam's senior year of college**

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning, and Bee (in Camaro mode) was waiting in the driveway for Sam. Sam had been invited to a college party thrown by a friend of Leo's so at nine at night, Sam drove Bumblebee to the senior college student's address, and that was the last of Sam Bee saw. Now seven hours later, Sam has not left the party, and Bee started to grow slightly worried. He had to remind himself that college parties often lasted a long time, sometimes all through the night so this was normal for Sam to not be back yet and not Sam getting kidnapped by a Decepticon Pretender.<p>

Finally at 4:30 in the morning, Sam began to walk – more like stumble – out the door, laughing his guts out. Sam clumsily walked over to Bee and on one occasion tripped on air and fell, but instead of annoyance at his clumsiness, Sam just laughed harder. This behavior struck Bumblebee as odd for Sam. He never heard his friend laugh that much, and usually, Sam acted as if he was stressed out all of the time rather than slap happy. Bee decided that he will ask his friend as soon as he gets inside him.

Sam clumsily got up and stumbled over to his Camaro. "Hey, Beeeeeeee. Whassup?" Sam slurred. Bee unlocked himself for Sam to get in.

While Sam laughed in the driver's seat and rambled onto Bee about how wild that party was, Bee did a scan on Sam, and learned that Sam's blood alcohol level was 0.19. Sam was drunk, and Bee knew he couldn't allow Sam to drive for both of their sakes. Unless it was an emergency or Bee was taking Sam to somewhere special, Bee let Sam take control and drive so that no one would suspect that a 1976 Camaro was more than meets the eye and that Sam's driving skills will stay fresh in Sam's mind. At first, Bee didn't like the idea of a human he didn't know, controlling him, but as he began to bond with Sam and grew to trust him, Bee made Sam an exception. However, Bee couldn't trust Sam to drive properly while drunk.

"Come onnnnnn, Beeeeeee, ain't you gonna starrrrrt?" Sam slurred.

Through the radio, Bee replied, "_I won't_…_Turn on, turn on the ignition." _

"Whiii-iiiiy?" Sam drunkenly asked.

"_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol!" _Jamie Foxx sang on Bee's radio.

Sam laughed. "Beee-eeeey, I didn't drink thaaa-aaat much. I'm finnnnne."

However, Bee didn't believe Sam and refused to start up. Sam grumbled some curse, and haphazardly dug through his pocket for his car keys. Ratchet designed a car key for Bumblebee to make it think that he was a regular car. Ever since Sam found out about his car's true identity, Sam never used his car keys but brought them just in case Sam had to pick up a friend or some hitchhiker that didn't know about the 1976 Camaro's true identity. Seeing an old car being start up without a key in the ignition seemed unusual.

Sam found his car keys and plugged it in the ignition. However, as soon as Sam started up the car, Bee turned himself off. "Beee-eeeeey, you piece of shit," Sam whined and cursed. Bee was a bit stung at Sam's words but reminded himself that it was the alcohol talking not Sam.

Through the radio, Bee said, "_If you're going my way/I want to drive it all night long…ya, in the back seat." _Then Bee manipulated his radio to play a few DUI commercials.

At this statement, Sam went from a funny, whiny drunk to an angry drunk. "Are you fuckin' with me? I cannnnn drive finnnnnne, Beeeeeee. I'mmmmm sober enough." Then Sam added strings of curse words to Bee's name. Some Bee never knew existed in the English language. Bee ignored Sam. Bee leaned the driver's seat far back. Then he kicked it back so hard that it send Sam flying to the back seat. (Sam was so drunk that he forgot to put his seatbelt on.) And before Sam could register what happened, Bee repositioned the seat in the correct position. "What the fuuuuuuck, Bee?" Sam asked as he started to get up.

"…_you've gone and got so wasted," _Bee replied, "_I'm gonna drive." _At this statement, Sam continued his drunken cursing tantrum at Bee. Bee mentally rolled his eyes as he backed out of the driveway and drove to Sam's college. Bee didn't care if anyone saw a yellow Camaro going 35 miles per hour without a driver. Bee couldn't risk Sam losing his life or killing an innocent person due to drunk driving, and besides, it was dark outside. No one could see through the driver's window, but just as a precaution, Bee took all the back roads. Unfortunately, taking the back roads made the trip longer rather than taking the highway, and Bee had to listen to Sam's endless cursing. Bee kept reminding himself that alcohol can change you are and sometimes bring out the monster inside, and this is what alcohol did to Sam. It wasn't Sam who was talking but the alcohol, and besides, Bee could take Sam's cursing if it meant saving Sam's life. He'll take it like the soldier he is.

About half an hour later, Bee arrived in the college parking lot. By now, Sam was passed out. Realizing this, Bee parked somewhere inconspicuous. Bee downloaded every single traffic law in the world off the Internet, and founded out that it was illegal to be drunk in your car even if the car was parked. Bee didn't want Sam to get arrested and have his dreams ruined so he let Sam sleep in the backseat while Bee remained on the lookout for security guards or police officers.

**A couple days later**

Sam had just gotten done his classes and decided to go for a joy ride with Bumblebee. _He deserved it, _Sam thought, _after putting up with my drunken self and driving me home safely, but first I gotta apologize to him. I can't believe I said all those stuff to him. _Sam strode over to where his best friend was parked. Bee automatically opened the driver's door for Sam, and Sam slid right in. Inside, Sam affectionately rubbed the steering wheel as he figured out how to apologize. After a minute of silence he said, "Listen, Bee, I wanna thank you and apologize to you for two nights ago. Thanks for not letting me drive home drunk that night and for putting up with me, and I'm sorry that I cussed at you like that. You know I didn't mean that. It was the beer talking not me."

"…_I, I forgive you," _sang Every Avenue on Bee's radio.

Sam patted the dashboard affectionately. "Thanks, Bee."

"You-ur welcome. After all, frie-ends don't let friends drive drunk," Bee said with his real voice.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Come on, let's go for a joy ride."

Bee was thrilled, and choked out, "I'll l-lead the way."

"Okay," Sam said. Then Bee started himself up and drove while Sam pretended to drive. Bee discovered this hardly used road right on the cliff's edge looking out over the Pacific Ocean. Bee discovered it during one of his missions. He wanted Sam to see the breathtaking view. Bee revved up The Beach Boys' "Surfin' USA" on his radio, and Bee couldn't help but think that it was nice to be in control while Sam was sober and himself rather than Sam drunk and like a raging, cursing demon. As they drove along the cliff's edge, Sam couldn't help but think how good it was to be alive with his best buddy, and he had Bee to thank for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the names of the songs used in Bee's dialogue<strong>

"_I won't" _- Bloody Mary by: Lady Gaga

"_Turn on, turn on the ignition" _- Ignition by: TobyMac

"_Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol" _- Blame it (on the Alcohol) by: Jamie Foxx

"_If you're going my way/I want to drive it all night long" _- Life is a Highway by: Tom Cochrane

"_ya, in the back seat" _- Back Seat by: New Boyz (this song is perfect for Bumblebee because it mentions an orange Camaro and orange is closely related to yellow)

"..._you've gone and got so wasted" _- Foundations by: Kate Nash

"_I'm gonna drive now" _- Drive by: Vanessa Hudgens

"..._I, I forgive you" _- I Forgive You by: Every Avenue


End file.
